


Days Like These

by Malia_C_Quintro



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_C_Quintro/pseuds/Malia_C_Quintro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years back he would've thought Meryl to be the one in Hal's position, but no. Right here was his lap full of Hal and everything was just fine the way it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Like These

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while back, but if you guys like it I'll continue posting the rest of the chapters here 

Bare feet padded across hard wood floors. The soft padding echoed through the morning silence and the sluggish moving figure yawned making his way through the hall. Every Sunday morning was the same, waking up fuzzy with the strange nagging feeling that something was out of place, always alone. It didn't take much to realize the nightmares kept his partner wandering the house the entire night. The heavy scent of cigarette smoke lingering through the house made Hal scrunch his nose but he sighed instead of mumbling harsh words, sometimes, the cigarettes were the only thing that helped.

Blurry eyes blinked eyesight horrible without his glasses and he struggled to search for the blurred form draped across the couch. He knew it was a bad idea but he moved a nervous foot forward hoping he didn't trip over dirty clothes and empty beer bottles. The first step's alright and he smiles putting another foot forward trying his luck again but he missed the touch of cool glass beneath the ball of his heel, a surprised yelp escapes his lips and Hal waits for the impending pain from falling flat on his face. His eyes shut tight and he misses the quick movement from the blob on the couch and the only thing Hal can register is that he's not falling, his face hasn't hit the floor, and there's arms wrapped around his waist.

"David…" The soft rumble of a chuckle rolls off David's chest making Hal sigh in relief. His hands fumble with bunches of stretched cloth he hadn't realized he had been holding, David's shirt is all crinkled in a bunch at his chest when Hal lets go.

"That was clumsy even for you Hal, what're you doing walking around the place without your glasses?

Dave smiled keeping his hold on Hal, he was always such a cluts, and it was worse without his glasses.

"I- I was just wondering where you were… I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…" It's still dark out, but Dave can clearly see the rising blush on Hal's face from the lighting of the TV.

He wonders briefly how it can be possible for a man to be so much of nervous wreck, but that's just the way Hal is. The nervous science guy type, all dorky with big specks and lanky form; if Hal's hair was any longer Dave would have thought him a girl. He laughs at the thought making the smaller man frown.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Come here…" Still frowning, Hal takes the hand offered to him allowing Dave to lead his way to the couch. He doesn't expect the gentle fingers tracing circles on his palm or the sudden tug that sends him falling forward on Dave's lap.

Dave smiled hearing the familiar giggle that escapes Hal's lips, enjoys the soft rumble that rolls off his chest and waits for the smaller man to slide closer. Soft arms wrapping around Dave's neck, the act is so familiar, its common sense now to know Hal always melts into him when he's still half asleep. It makes him chuckle, watching in amusement as the smaller form settles himself snuggly and face hidden in the crook of Dave's neck. He holds onto the thin waist wondering how he got stuck with this stumbling mess of a nerd.

Years back he would've thought Meryl to be the one in Hal's position, but no. Right here was his lap full of Hal and everything was just fine the way it was. Back then with Johnny and Jack, Rose, even Mei, when they were all in high school but back then things were so different.

Dave breathed in deeply making Hal fidget slightly, looking down at the smiling form and he could still see the small frail boy he used to know. The boy he used to pick on and tease because he wore round glasses, because he was too skinny and had a soft fair complexion, skin far too delicate it bruised too easily. So many little things that used to piss him off, it seems funny that those facts were all endearing now. He kissed the top of Hal's dark hair lightly releasing a long breath.

"Dave… Do you… Remember high school?" He glanced down at Hal curiously wondering if he could read his mind but that was crazy and he passed it off for coincidence with a sigh.

"Ya… Not my favorite of memories why?" Hal smacked Dave's chest making the man chuckle at the pout on the nerds' lips.

"Shut up Dave, it wasn't all bad. Well, maybe when we first started dating is when it got good for me… It's so strange to think back though; things were so different then… We didn't even talk to each other then."

Dave sighed placing a hand under Hal's chin using his finger, softly turning it to face him. Grey pools glittered with the light coming off the TV. It made him think back to all those times in school when they were kids, how often he used to look into those eyes; they were so afraid back then. Everyone used to pick on Hal and he hated the fact that he used to be one of them.

Hal smiled moving forward and placed his lips softly to Dave's. It amazed him how Hal kept his lips so soft and gentle; how every kiss was sweet and tender, never dull nor boring. Dave craved for the small things, body growling in hunger at the small taste like he had been starved of his favorite food. The soft chuckle that fell from those precious lips urged him further making him smile into another kiss, slightly deeper, fierce, and passionate; till the simple kiss became heated and ravenous. A swirl of tongues, clashing teeth, and biting on skin hummed and bounced off the walls.

Soon Dave found himself holding his weight over Hal with extended arms, their hips pressed tightly together Dave could feel Hal's hip bones stabbing at his sides. He could feel their lengths burning and constricted by the cloth of their briefs, it took everything in him just to stay in place. To stay back and look down at his lover, and take into detail every little thing the blue lighting of the TV allowed him to see.

A familiar sight graced his view, the same image since their first time in high school. A flushed face with parted lips, glossy eyes dark with lust, Hal was a panting mess. His hair tousled with his hands on either sides of his face. Dave wanted this view engraved into his mind, these small moments when they were both in need of a desperate relief. Just looking at Hal was a death wish, a dare-devilish act, and every kiss was like a hit of the most amazing drug. The dizziness of sinful intoxication sent Dave over the edge and he groaned leaning down to deepen the kiss. It was ridiculous how easy it was to loose himself in such a simple act and Hal enjoyed every moment of it.

Memories weren't enough to settle the crave, endless day dreams didn't amount to what the nerd could actually do. Like the slow seducing run of Hal's tongue across his teeth, or the smooth curve of his back that arched when Dave's hands pressed their bodies together, the soft mewls and rosy flush that spread across Hal's face, sweet and innocent, then it stops. When it becomes too much Hal changes, a complete 180, Jekyll and Hyde would be a rather accurate comparison. Sweet and seductive turn animalistic and possessive, on hands and knees Hal crawls over taking complete control. A wild cat on the prowl, hunting, moving forwards and dips down slowly onto his prey, jaws open and devour his meal. A mess of a skilful tongue swirled around Dave, the heat too much, too wet, and he was groaning a soft mutter of the Hal's name. Incoherent speech, straining muscles, it was so painfully sweet, so sinfully mind blowing that this creature could have Dave weak to the knees in a matter of minutes.

Already he was gasping for breath, his abdomen burning with the familiar ache of this nearing its end, too soon. Dave clutched the fabric of the couch, digging in his nails, it hardly mattered if it tore, hoping it was enough to make it last longer.

"Fuck!" Searing hot white flashes before his eyes and it's all ready too late. He can feel the wet walls tightening, engulfing him once more, softer, gentler. Sucking in every last drop, Hal swallows it all.

A fist full of hair, Dave pulls Hal kissing him fiercely. Hands warm and inviting on either side of Hal's hips and suddenly he's moaning louder. David pulls off his shirt, the buttons on Hal's shirt pop off hitting the floor in tiny clanks and finally there's skin against skin.

Embarrassment hides the moon, covered by clouds; the TV turns off and darkness cloaks their forms in a makeshift blanket.


End file.
